


Things That Remain

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x14, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I love Fitz but I also love angst so let’s do this thing, Season/Series 05, Triple Drabble, let’s be real you know what’s coming with that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Daisy visits Trip for some guidance in the aftermath of 5x14.Aka Tripdaisy + “I’ll never forget you.”





	Things That Remain

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this depressing shit like a grenade then runs away*

By the time Daisy reached the cemetery, thunder rolled ominously overhead and the wind had begun to pick up. Shivering slightly, she pulled her coat tighter against her chest.

She had no intention of turning back. Not when she owed it to him. Not when she didn’t think she could survive if she did, after everything that happened back at base.

When Daisy reached the grave, she immediately collapsed in the grass before it.

“Hey, Trip,” she said softly. “I know it’s been a while. I’m sorry, I got stuck...somewhere far away.” 

She paused, the hollowness in her chest threatening to swallow her whole.

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” she confessed, her voice cracking at the end. “The team’s completely broken. Coulson left me in charge, and it feels like all I’ve done is screw up.”

Daisy shifted, wincing at the searing pain in her shoulder. “One of them hurt me. Badly. And he said...” she looked up at the sky and shook her head. “He still believes he did the right thing.”

A tear slid down her cheek. “It’s not the same without you, Trip. When you died...some part of us died too. The part that laughed and had fun.”

“I’ll never forget you,” she whispered. “I promise. I’ll make sure, _if it’s the last thing I do_ , that we can laugh like that again.”

She ran her fingers absently across the polished edge.

“I still love you.”

All these years, and she still couldn’t get over how cold it felt. Trip had always been so _warm_.

With that thought, the heavens finally opened up, and suddenly Daisy couldn’t tell where the raindrops ended and her tears began. She hurt so much, in so many ways, she didn’t even know why she was crying anymore.


End file.
